Strawberry Mille Feuille makes me!
by CherryKunoichiTenTen
Summary: A L oneshot; Rated M for sexual things. Ayane wins the bet, but they both end up...


This is a chapter from my story on quizilla, i have to post this chapter on here cause quizilla don't let sexual content on there website. I hope you enjoy it!

If you want to read the other chapters from my story is called; i may be timid and shy but i love you a l death note love story.

* * *

After a thew minutes Light came back, L was talking to Rem. "this page of the murder notebook has a piece ripped out, if you write someones name on a piece that's been removed, will it kill the person?" "who knows? I've never used it that way, so i wouldn't know"

"then do shinigami only eat apples?" "no, but the shinigami realm is so barren and there's almost no food, so the shinigami stomach has evolved..."

Ayane then noticed Light, "oh! hiya Light" L then started to eat his sweets. "that was fast Light, you're free now, yet you hardly ever leave here... Misa comes and you just talk to her briefly in the lobby... you can go outside and have a love life, you know?"

"the KIRA case hasn't been solved yet, i'm in no mood for love at the moment... or do you not like having me here?" "no..." Ayane felt sorry for Misa, _"Light says that he loves her, yet... he doesn't show it to her... does he even love her in that way...?" _Afterward everyone then broke up and Ayane then walked off to the kitchen.

Ayane got on her apron and took out the secret recipe from her book, "write time to make that cake!" Ayane got a mixing bowl and the other mixing stuff. Ayane then Preheat the oven to 200°C, she made the pastry first. Ayane used the bowl and whisk as she did she got the pastry ingredants. As she whisked the ingredients around she got some on her, but that didn't stop her. After a thew minutes the pastry was done and she put it on a baking sheet and in the oven for 15-20 minutes. As that was doing she made the cream, Ayane added vanilla and icing sugar to the double cream and stirred it together. Ayane tried her best not to over beat the cream and then she kept it cool. *briiiiing* The bell then went of and Ayane took out the pastry it was perfect.

she giggled, "i did it! i can't believe it!" Ayane then left it to cool down a little. Ayane then got some jam, the jam was strawberry flavour her favourite _"i hope L likes strawberry flavour"_. After a thew minutes the pastry was cool and done, Ayane then cut it in to three equal pieces length ways. She then spread it out and put the jam on it, Ayane knew if she did that it would make it sweet and bring out the flavour of the strawberries later on. After that Ayane grabbed some fresh strawberries and washed and cut them, she put them on top of jam. After that she got her double cream and put it on top of the strawberries and jam, Ayane then got a piece of the pastry and put it on top and put the same things on it, jam, strawberries and double cream.

After that Ayane put the last piece of pastry on top and pushed down lightly, she then added the last excess cream and filled in gasps around the strawberries. Ayane then finished it out by putting lots of icing sugar on the top, she smiled. "i did it Watari... i made the cake, i hope L likes it" Ayane then took of her apron, "i think i better wash up first" Ayane cleaned the the mixing stuff up and the place she was working on and put the cake on a tray and walked out.

Ayane made her way to the main hall, L was all by himself on his computer. L turned around, "Ayane?" L saw the cake and his eyes lit up, "where's everyone else?"

"they went home early" Ayane walked towards L and put the cake on the table. "is this the cake you made for our bet?"

"yep, hehe enjoy!" Ayane smiled, _"i hope he likes it..."_L got his fork and eat some. There was a long silence, _"please... please like it"_L was still quite, she could take it anymore and shut her eyes. Ayane then felt a hand on her face, she opened her eyes and looked up. L was eating another piece of cake and smiled, _"does that mean that he like it...?"_

Ayane then remembered that she had a present for him. "wait here I'll be right back!" L watched her walk of, Ayane went to her room.

Ayane walked threw her door, "i... i can't believe it! L likes my cake.... hehe!" she wanted to cry but held it back. Ayane then got L's present, she held it tight. _"thank you Watari... if it wasn't for you i would of never had a passion for making cakes and would of never had won this bet"_Ayane then walked out and back towards the main hall.

L looked as Ayane walked in, she sat down. Ayane went red, "h-here.. this is for y-you" L took it and opened it. As L looked at it Ayane had noticed that the cake was almost gone!, _"i thought the bet was i get to feed him if i won...?"_Ayane then felt L's hand on hers. L gave her the spoon and Ayane looked at him, he closed his eyes Ayane knew what that meant. Ayane then put some of cake on the spoon and put it towards his mouth, L opened his mouth and Ayane feed him.

After a thew minutes the cake was almost gone, Ayane was a bit upset. _"i never got to try some..." _Then suddenly Ayane felt L's hand on her face she turned around and his lips went to hers, L pushed his tongue threw and feed Ayane a bit of cake. Ayane went red, "L..." L then grabbed his fork and put a bit of cake on it and put it towards Ayane. Ayane closed her eyes and opened her mouth and was given a bit of cake. Both eat cake until it was all gone, but there was still a strawberry left.

Ayane picked it up and put it in her mouth, but L grabbed her face and kissed her. L put his tongue in her mouth and scoped the strawberry, but Ayane wasn't giving up and tried to scoop it back. Both then had half each but they still kissed and had a song, it started slow but then turned into a fast passionate kiss. Saliva started to fall from there mouths, they then finished and saliva was connected to there tongues. "L"

L looked at her, and kissed her again. _"i'm getting turned on... we've gotta stop.. or..."_Ayane pulled away, "I'm sorry L... but I'm tired I'm gonna go to bed" L was shocked. Ayane walked off, L watched her.

Ayane made it to her room, and got changed out of her clothes and into her nightie. "*sigh* that was close... we've gotta stop..." Ayane then got into bed "_L... i can't let him kiss me like that anymore.. i not spoused to cause... i don't know if he loves me..." _she then laid down and slowly drifted off.

~Later That Night~

Ayane couldn't stop dreaming bout her feeding L, she knew she was getting turned on. When suddenly she moved her hand down her panties and touched her clit "ahh!" Ayane then started to `play with herself', L was siting in his squatting position in the main hall with his thumb in his mouth. He was alone and decided to see what Ayane was doing, _"i know she's probly sleeping but... i just wanna see her..." _so he clicked the box that said `Ayane's room' and the screen turned into a camera that's was hidden in Ayane's room.

L then turn the volume up "ahh!" L froze,_"is Ayane's doing what i think she's doing...?" _L zoomed in and was shocked. Ayane was on her back moaning loudly, as she touched her clit juices falling from her pussy. L contuined watching and was slowly getting turned on himself, _"i can't hold back anymore i gotta..." _L then put his hand down his jeans and boxers and started `playing with himself'. L stroked his penis up and down, "uhn!" pre cum falling from head. Ayane then pulled down her panties and rub her opening lips till they parted allowing her entrance, she then entered a finger in her vagain and pumped.

L continued to stroke faster and faster, "unh!" L looked at the camera and saw Ayane pumping two fingers into herself faster and faster jucies covering her fingers. "ahh!" L was stroking faster and used his other hand to apply pressure at the head and some cum squirted from the tip, "Uhn!" Ayane was pumping faster and used her free hand to unclasp her bra and touch her breast. "Ahh!" Ayane then played with her nipples and then moved her hand to her clit, L then played with his testicles with his other hand.

L felt himself coming to an end as he stroked faster, so did Ayane as she pumped faster. Ayane then felt her walls tighten and throb around her fingers' "_I'm coming to an end i can't stop myself i can-" _and then she cum on her fingers, her cum went all over bed and her. "AHH!" L saw her cum, _"i'm cuming too"_and then he squirted and came on his hands, his cum went al over his boxers and jeans leaving a big wet patch on them. "UHN!" L sat in his seat breathless and looked at Ayane as she laid on her bed breathing heavily, she started to cry and mumbled to herself L only caught a thew words.

"forgive me .... i love you ..." "what! who does she love? and what she was she saying?" L continued watching as she started to cried to herself, L stood up and ran towards Ayane's room. _"i don't care if i smell of cum, i can't stand to see her cry!"_

L ran down the halls to Ayane's room and slammed open the door Ayane jolted up, "L?!" L walked towards and hugged her. "Ayane..." Ayane hugged back and cried again, _"why am i crying? and why is L hear.... how did he know i was crying...?"_

"Ayane are you okay?" "huh?... y-yeah I'm okay but, why did you come slamming into my room?"

L didn't answer her question. "L?" L just held her tighter as he did Ayane could hear his heart beat as it got faster, _"L's heart beat its so fast, just like when I'm with L my heart beats fast..."_Ayane laid her head on L's chest._"i fell so sleeply"_Ayane then fell asleep, L had noticed that Ayane wasn't moving.

"Ayane?" L lifted up her face, "zzzz" he smiled and then laid down so Ayane was on top.

"goodnight Ayane" L stayed with Ayane all night but he never fell asleep.


End file.
